Dream Of Thought
by mythicalstar19
Summary: Sakura has been having a strange dream latly. But what does it have to do with Sasuke? Please R&R! It's my first fic, go easy. Parings: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno and NejiTen. Sum sucks, i know.
1. Eternal Wounds

My first fic! YEAH! Please go easy with me. It's my first fic, so it won't be perfect. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd probly be in heaven.

'blah' thinking

"blah" talking

(blah) doing

'**blah'** Inner Sakura

_blah_ flash back dreams, or just the way I write a curtain word

Dream of thought 

Chapter 1: Eternal wounds

Sakura's P.O.V

"NO!"(gasping for air) "Huh? What? Oh, it's just a dream." Hi. My name is Haruno Sakura. As you can tell, _that_ was a nightmare. The same nightmare I've been having for a month now. IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Tenten, a friend of mine, who was sleeping over, called as she rushed into the room. (a/n: Tenten was up really late) "What's wro-" she stopped and looked at me. I was drenched in a cold sweat. "The dream again?"

"Y-yeah" I answered trying to calm myself down.

She then walked over to me and hugged me in a comforting gesture. "Why don't you tell me what it's about." She suggested. At that moment I stared up at her eyes. I couldn't tell her my dream was-my dream was-my dream was about _him_.

"No it's late. I should go back to sleep." I said quickly.

"Fine. But we'll talk about it some other time. Ok?"

"Sure" I said. Then I tried to get back to sleep. Oh, and F.Y.I. it's 2 in the morning and in 4 days it will be my 16th birthday! But I …I can't get _him _off my mind. I don't know what to do, AND THIS STUPID NIGHTMARE ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!

The next day Tenten and I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways. On my way to my destination I stopped by Ino-pig's flower shop to pick up some flowers. Then I continued on. When I got to my destination I went inside and asked for Hinata and Naruto's rooms so could visit them. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm at the hospital.

On they're way back from they're mission they were ambushed by some sound-nin. Naruto, I guess, was knocked out from the very beginning. Which left Hinata all alone to defeat them.

Flash back

_I was out in the woods, when I heard metal clashing. I went to go check it out. When I got to the area that the supposed clashing came from I gasped at the sight! Hinata was standing in front of a knocked out Naruto, gasping for air!_

"_Hinata what happened!" I screamed._

"_I…"she paused to breath "I protected…Naruto-kun." With that she fell unconscious. I ran over to both of the unconscious bodies that lay be for me._

_I carried them back to the village. When I entered the gates I headed strait to the Hokaga, Tsunade-sama. When I got to her office, she got right to work on healing them._

When I got to Hinata's room I opened the door. "Hinata?" I called as I walked into the room. "Hinata! Hinata were are you? Hinata!" I ran right out the door, down the hall and into Naruto's room. Naruto was awake, and sitting in the chair next to him was…

"Hinata!" I gasped. "What are you doing out of bed! You should be resting!"

"N-Naruto-kun was t-the o-one who got i-injured so I c-came to v-visit him and m-make sure h-he's o-ok"

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I understood what she felt. Caring for someone so much you would put your life on the line for them, always caring for them more then yourself. Yeah I knew how that felt. She cares for Naruto a lot. I'm surprised that idiot hasn't realized yet. "So Naruto, how are you feeling? Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes, but I'm feeling better." He answered back.

"Well that's good. How are you feeling, Hinata?" I asked curiously.

"I feel…b-better. All I n-needed w-was a good n-nights rest." She answered blushing and playing with her fingers. Yep. That's typical Hinata for you.

All of a sudden the door opened and in came the nurse. She gasped at the sight of Hinata out of bed. "Hinata-chan! What do you think you're doing? As your mother and a nurse, it's my responsibility for your health! You need your rest." She said sternly to her daughter.

Hinata stood up instantly, "I don't **need** anything!" She screamed. Naruto and I were stunned at what she was doing. "I'm fine, and I know Tsunada-sama said I shouldn't get up, but I just used up too much chakra. (sp?)I don't have any injuries! So I'd like it if you would stop bothering me about that!" Her mother/nurse, Naruto, and I were still in shock! But within an instant Hinata's mother, Kurumi shook it away. She sighed heavily and nodded her head. "Thank you very much." Hinata said as she sat down. Then Mrs. Kurumi Hyuga walked towards Naruto and did her usual check-up. When she was finished she kissed her shy, not so shy right now, daughter good-bye and left.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked with a bit of caserne in his voice, "Is there something wrong? You're not smiling like usual."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Naruto. What did you say?" I had been thinking about that dream…and _him_.

"Dose it still hut?" I had no clue what he meant. Did what hurt? It became silent while I thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hinata must have read he's mind or something, because right away she asked, "Do t-the wounds still h-hurt? The o-ones _he_ g-gave y-you?" At that moment it struck me, they were talking about my heart's wounds. The ones _he_ gave me when he left Kanoha. The reason for my nightmares, the one I loved that left me. The one I will never forget. Him.

"No, of course not. I'm totally over that." I knew I was just lying to my self. But I couldn't tell them the truth. I don't want them to think I'm weak.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and gave him a smile, a fake one may I add.

No matter how hard I wish, I know I can't get over these wounds.

_Are they deep?_

Yes.

_Are the painful?_

Of course.

_Are they eternal?_

They're pretty close. I guess in a way u could call them eternal. In fact maybe they are eternal.

Well that's the end of the first chappy. I wouldn't expect an update any time soon. Sadly I'm way 2 lazy, and plus I have tons of homework! I hope u like it so far. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I except constructive cridisome. NO FLAMES! It's my first fic, so please go easy. Please?


	2. Swarming Memories

Sorry for taking soooo long

I'm so sorry for the long wait. But it's worth it!! This chapter is (I believe) twice as long as the 1st! Well here it is!! Ps: there might be a lot of swearing in this one. Then again it might be just a few every now and then. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the plot... And maybe some nicknames I do in here…yeah.

Dream Of Thought

Chapter 2: Swarming Memories

'NO! Sasuke-KUUUN!' Sakura bolted out of bed gasping for air. That was the 10th time that night she awoke from that dream. She looked at her clock, it was only 1:00 a.m. and she was, once again, up.

"Arggghhh!" She screamed in frustration. 'Oh, why me?!' she thought, 'Why do I have to be the one to suffer with these dreams?! I hate it! I want to go to sleep! I want to forget about him! But I-I-I…' she sighed. 'I care too much for him. I _love _him too much.'

**That's your problem. With everything that's happened to you, you felt you needed comfort. So you turned to someone who, as I warned you would, tear you apart just for the heck of it and not give a shit.**

'SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!' She screamed at the inner voice that rang though her head. (A/N Not Inner Sakura. You'll find out who later on in the story) 'YOU MAY THINK THAT'S IT, BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL KNOW THE TRUTH! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! THE LAST THING I NEED IS TO DEAL WITH A STUCK UP, KNOW IT ALL VOICE!'

**Wow! Didn't expect that! Maybe he did **_**some**_** good for you! Ahahahaha! **

Sakura growled at the torment of laughter that she wished she could silence with pain. 'Just leave me alone, damn it!'

**Fine, have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

Sakura glared at the wall as if it was that despicable voice that annoyed her so. She didn't move, she didn't blink; she just glared.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

It had been 30 minutes later, and Sakura still sat there unmoving, glaring at the wall. Finally she sighed and got up.

'I'm not going to be able to sleep at this rate. Mind as well go for a walk.'

She grabbed a black tank top with a red butterfly outlined in the back and a pair of old worn-out jeans that had a huge hole in the right knee and a few small ones on the left thigh. After throwing them on, she grabbed a brush and did a quick comb through her hair before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

She slowly walked down the deserted pathway of Kanoha. She was heading to a place she knew very well, a place most avoided. For fear of the memories.

It was a dark dead silent night. Everyone was fast asleep. She was alone in the darkness, yet she still walked on.

I guess you could say she…preferred the hushed coldness of the night.

She arrived at the memorial stone. A stone that had many memories engraved on it. One name caught her attention the most. Haruno, Moshi.

Sakura felt tears at the brim of her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. Then she slowly traced the name with her finger.

'_**Nii…san'**_ Her eyes widened at the voice memory that rang through her head. It repeated over and over again. _**'Nii…san' 'Nii…san' 'Nii…san'**_

She tightly clutched her head, begging for the memories to disappear. But, to her dismay, more flooded her head.

'_**Saku-chan… You have to go! Go on without me!'**_ A male voice rang. Her grip tightened.

'_**W-what about the demons?'**_ Another voice questioned.

An image started to form in her head. " NO!! STOP!! I DON'T WANT THESE MEMORIES!!" She called out into the night, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

'_**Okka-san, when will Nee-chan and Nii-san be home?'**_

Sakura's eyes widen in horror as the memories of that fateful night consumed her.

'_**Ok Sakura-chan, make a wish!'**_

Her breathing quickened.

'_**She's still a kid. Just let her enjoy her years.'**_

Tears fell faster.

'_**Night Sakura-chan. I've got a special surprise for you in the morning. So the sooner you go to bed, the sooner you'll get it!'**_

"No…no…no…NO! Go away! GO AWAY!"

'_**DIESUKE, JUST TAKE HER AND LEAVE ALREADY!'**_

Her heartbeat increased.

'_**Even after all this time…you're still…annoying.'**_

She froze. Slowly she relaxed, releasing her grip. Her tears slowly came to a halt.

She looked back at the stone, this time a new name caught her attention. Uchiha, Obito. She sighed. The fresh tears that stained her cheeks glistened in the moon light, giving her cheeks a glossy look.

'What am I doing?' she thought, 'I shouldn't let that bug me anymore! That was years ago- I'm older. I'm stronger!'

"Sakura?" a voice called out from behind, "What are you doing here?" She turned around to be face to face with the owner of the voice.

"Sai!!" She said shocked, "When did you get here? I didn't hear you at all!!"

'Please don't tell me he saw _that_ moment…' she prayed.

"Just a second ago. Why?" he replied.

"Nothing, just wondering." She sighed inwardly.

"Oh, well why are you wondering out alone in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came out for some fresh air."

"Ah. Same here." He said with a smile. She gave him her best smile she could form at the time, which was a total fake. She then noticed he stiffened and unconsciously put up his guard. This made Sakura giggle.

"I'm not going to attack you Sai. So you can put down your guard." She said, causing Sai to blink a few times before allowing his hand to fall back to his side.

"Old habits die hard." He said.

"Ah, yes. They do." She smiled sadly at that statement.

A flash of read and black swirling danced through her mind.

Silence over took the air as the two stood there. Sakura gazed back at the first name. Her 'family' name. Her 'brother's' name. "I miss him, you know?" she said absent-mindedly.

Sai, thinking she was talking about Sasuke, said, "I may not have known him, but I can tell that you cared a lot about him."

"I could always catch Kisa with a smile on back then." Sai furrowed his eyebrows. Now he had no idea what, or who, she was talking about. "I remember, the day he died… I couldn't bear it. I couldn't even look at her. She was a complete mess. Her eyes were red, and… and I couldn't help her… or even make her smile just a little."

"Sakura who are you talking about?"

A cold laugh echoed in the darkness.

"Moshi, Haruno Moshi…" Sakura hesitated before continuing, " My brother… He died protecting Kanoha 3 years ago when Orochimaru, the Fucking cold-hearted ass, attacked during the chuunin exams. Heh, chuunin exams. That's when everything fell apart. I did my best to hide all the pain. Faked some smiles, laughed like I meant it. I did a hell of a job if I do say so myself. No one noticed. The only one that knew was Kakashi-sensei. He was the one that told us… I remember him coming by with baskets of fruit. Kisa just nodded and silently thanked him." Sakura paused to take a deep breath.

Sai just stood there emotionless as he watched the girl before him calm herself down.

"Sai…" Sakura looked up at the said boy, "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"About 3 A.M."

"Three!" the girl screeched as her eyes widened, "oh no! Tsunade-sama will kill me if I'm late again! Sorry, but I have to go now!" with that the blossom girl vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a lost Sai behind.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"Gomen sensei!" a voice chirped as a figure rushed through the doors to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Sakura, I see Kakashi's bad habit is rubbing off." A blonde woman sitting in a chair looked up from the paperwork on her desk to smile at the panting, now glaring, girl before her.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not _that_ late! Three minutes at most!"

"Minutes turn to hours Sakura." The blonde women, also known as Tsunade, grinned at the sight of her Student pouting. "Now, let's get down to business. I have a mission for you, an A-ranked mission to be exact."

"A-ranked?" The cherry questioned.

"Yes."

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Hey! Shikamaru! Asuma-sensei has been looking for you!" A blonde headed girl with bright blue eyes called out as she approached a boy with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, leaning against a tree, starring at white cotton balls in the sky.

"Troublesome, what dose he want now?"

He complained, not taking his eyes away from the sky.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Gee, it couldn't be that you promised to buy us all barbeque, now could it?"

"Ino, you troublesome wo-"

**"NANI!"** A voice echoed throughout Kanoha, cutting him off.

"I'm guessing Tsunade-sama just told Sakura her mission…" Ino said, her eyes diverting to her feet.

"Ino…"

"If she finds out we had something to do with this…She'll… She'll hate us forever…"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"Tsunade-sama, please! There are many more ninjas suitable for this than me!" Sakura complained.

"Sakura," The 5th spoke calmly, "I chose you because you had a close relationship with her."

"But…" the girls eyes began to water, "Please, Tsunade-sama… Don't make me…"

"I'm sorry Sakura… but you're the best choice… I'm sorry…" The brown-eyed woman looked down, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath before replying "fine… I'll do it…"

Tsunade looked up, surprised by her unwanted win. When she saw the masked hurt in the blossoms eyes she stood up and walked over to her.

"Please, understand Sakura, you're the only one She'll trust."

"I know…" she looked at Tsunade with tear filled eyes.

Tsunade felt heat broken. "Oh Sakura!" she hugged her student tightly. "Please don't cry! Here, how about we make a deal? You may choose up to 4 others to join you. Will that make you feel safer?"

"Hai. Arigato Tsunade-sama." Sakura wiped her eyes and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"Who do you wish to join you?"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

"OI!! HINATA-CHAN!!" A blonde haired boy ran down the streets of Kanoha in search of the said konoichi.

"N-naruto-kun! Please d-don't scream." A violet haired girl stepped out of a nearby shop, only to have her face centimeters away from the blonde's, causing her to blush tomato red.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, are you sick?" He was about to place his hand on her forehead when she jumped back.

"N-n-n-n-no!"

"Um…ok then…anyways, Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see us!" Naruto grinned, "I wander what kind of mission she has for us! I hope it's an awesome one!"

"Let's go then." Hinata said, she then started heading towards the Hokage's office, with Naruto practically skipping with joy.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX

"I'm glad you all could join us. As I'm sure you'll all aware, I have a mission for you."

"Ne, Tsunade baa-chan, why does Shikamaru and Ino have to come?" Naruto complained.

Tsunade sighed, "don't ask me, Sakura chose the team."

"YOU chose the team Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped.

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

"As I was saying, Sakura will be the leader of this mission. Do as she says. I'll leave the explanation to her." Tsunade sighed once more, glad to not be the one to answer Naruto's idiotic questions.

"The mission," Sakura began, "is to go to a small village in the Lightning country and speak with the high maiden of the former kingdom of the demon slaying priestess that died almost 11 years ago. Simple, right?"

"That's too easy! Is this another C-ranked mission?" Naruto pouted, causing Hinata to giggle slightly, before turning a light shade of pink.

"No. I can assure you, this is an A-ranked mission." Sakura stated.

"But how?" Ino questioned.

"Because, the high maiden is being targeted by many enemies. Including Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and a secret organization called B.L.O.O.D- Bale League Of Oblivion Demons." Sakura explained.

"What's 'Bale League Of Oblivion Demons' mean?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Evil association of forgotten demons" Shikamaru answered for Sakura. Sakura nodded her head in silent thanks.

"This won't be easy. We will need to spend at least a week with the high maiden to learn everything we need. And there is a good chance we'll have to stay even longer because of battles." She paused long enough to look at all four of them before continuing. "We set out tonight. Go home and pack. Be sure to bring you're best scrolls, weapons, and other items that you feel you will need. We'll meet by the front gate at eight P.M. sharp. Whoever is late will suffer a consequence suitable for them. That is all."

"And one more thing, a few of you might be surprised at some given information. Be sure not to cause a commotion…Naruto…" Tsunade added. "You are all dismissed.


End file.
